


The World Has No Right To My Heart

by bpd_changeling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, pure fluff, this is cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: 'Alex swaggered into Eliza's life in a polyamory pride flag t-shirt, and she never had any delusions that their relationship would be anything close to normal.'





	The World Has No Right To My Heart

     The fortunate thing about Alexander Hamilton is that, generally, what you see is what you get. Alex swaggered into Eliza’s life in a polyamory pride flag t-shirt, and she never had any delusions that their relationship would be anything close to normal.

“It doesn’t bother you that he’s attracted to other people besides you?” Peggy had asked once.

“Of course not,” Eliza laughed. “Everyone’s attracted to people besides their partner. Attraction doesn’t just _shut off_ when you’re in a relationship.”

“Yeah, but it’s different,” Peggy countered. “He actually _acts_ on those feelings.”

“So would I, if the right person came along,” Eliza said. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned while being with Alex, it’s that someone’s love for you isn’t measured by how they do or don’t relate to other people. Your relationship is yours, and your love is measured only by the two of you. The world has no right to my heart; it doesn’t get to dictate what love is to me.”

     Peggy had never brought up the issue again after that. Neither had anyone else, for that matter. It was just accepted; where Eliza was, there Alexander was also, and vice versa. And if one or both of them dated someone else on the side, what did that matter? They were each other’s primaries, and they were more in love than anyone their friends had ever known. But life isn’t meant to stand still, and neither are relationships; eventually something was bound to change. And it did, the day John Laurens walked into their lives.

     Eliza knew right away that this one was different. She knew that John was more than a secondary to Alex before they even started dating, and she didn’t know how she felt about it.

“Of course I like him,” she told an anxious-looking Alexander one evening before bed. “How could I not? He’s kind and smart and funny, and he loves you like crazy. John’s a good friend to me; I couldn’t ask for a better metamour. It’s just… I’m not used to sharing you. I mean, I am, but just… not like this.” Alex smiled reassuringly at her. He lowered himself onto their bed and took both of her hands in his.

“Betsy, my love,” he said gently, “We’ve been together for five years. We’ve laughed together, cried together, and sang together. We’ve braved storms and reveled in sunshine. And, hell,” he laughed, “You’re carrying my child.” He put a hand against his wife’s round belly before continuing. “You are my world, Eliza, and that’s never going to change. Even if my heart has grown to include another person. Nothing will take away from the love I have for you, or for our baby, whoever they might grow up to be.”

     By the end of this, Eliza’s eyes were wet. She pulled her husband to her and held him tightly, dampening his shoulder with happy tears. He stroked her hair, murmuring soft things, and she found she was no longer afraid. She knew who she married, and she knew that, no matter what, she wouldn’t lose him.

     “After all,” she joked later, “Where would you be without me?”

“Hopelessly lost, my sun,” he answered smoothly, and she grinned.

“Not quite true. You’d have John, at least.” Alex chuckled.

“You know it takes the both of you to handle me. In Laf’s words, I’m essentially a literate toddler.” They’d laughed together, and Eliza felt that nothing could disturb the calm that enveloped them. Alas, she was wrong.

     Alex was the first to meet Maria Reynolds, but he wasn’t the only one to love her. Maria was bold and fierce and, they both agreed, sexy as hell. Her quick wit and sassy attitude meant she could best pretty much anyone in an argument, even Alex sometimes. But under all that, she was also sweet and patient and loving, and Alex and Eliza both adored her. This was something new for the two of them. They’d shared partners now and then, but they hadn’t shared a primary.

     “I don’t know why you guys are so stressed about this,” John said one day, and arm slung around Alex’s shoulders as he leaned against the Hamiltons’ kitchen counter. Eliza sat at the table, two-year-old Phillip in her lap. “I mean, look at us,” John went on. “I’m just about as close to you as I am to Alex, only our relationship is platonic. If I weren’t gay as hell, I’d be in love with you.” Despite her stress, Eliza had to grin at that.

“If you weren’t gay as hell,” she responded, “I’d probably be in love with you too.” The funny thing was, it was true. In the past two years, John had become an immutable part of her life. He was her best friend, the first one she’d turn to when in distress, right after Alexander. Even Angelica wasn’t as in-tune with her sister’s thoughts and feelings as John Laurens was. She needed him. More importantly, Phillip needed him. John was a second father to Alex and Eliza’s son. He took the boy to the park and to the aquarium, he tucked him in some nights and read him bedtime stories, he drew up baths for him and washed his hair. Phillip adored John, and the feeling was mutual. This thought calmed Eliza a bit.

    “So you don’t think this will change everything?” she asked. Alex, leaning into John’s side, chuckled softly.

“Of course it will change things, love. But who said that was a bad thing?” And Eliza smiled then, because hey, maybe it wasn’t.


End file.
